Fake Number
by WizStreetColfer
Summary: When Blaine is dying, he is scared his dreams won't come true. When Kurt is popular, he's scared that maybe it was a mistake to let his dreams come true. A story based on a text thread and an argument over the wave-spank emoji.
1. Prologue

_Fake Number is a story that came from a thread that I made on Twitter, I would like to thank everyone who read the thread and encouraged me to continue the story via fanfiction. I promise I will update when I can, I do have college and university plans underway currently. So this is Fake Numbers, a Klaine fanfiction dedicated to those who ship the couple on glee. Thank you textstory . com for supplying me with a platform that made this story come to life. I am a British person so some of my spellings may be English, please forgive me in advance._

 _Now, let's get started with the story!_

 **Prologue**

 _For Robert,_

'Every dream no matter how big or small is important.' At least, that's what we're taught to believe. Cinderella, Pinocchio and The Wizard of Oz, all stories based on making a wish and living a hard knock life until it comes true. Even newer films such as Toy Story, Frozen, and shows like Dear Evan Hansen make us believe that somehow, someday, everything we wish for will come true.

Blaine Anderson, a young adult currently studying musical theatre in the Big Apple grew up believing that one day, he too would have a 'happily ever after.' But life has other plans.

Blaine had grown up in a small town on the outskirts of Canada and spent most of it gazing up at the stars and the mountains, wishing one day he could be a world famous explorer. As he grew older his ambitions changed but his routine never did. Blaine would sit in the alcove in his bedroom and gaze up at the stars every night, wishing, hoping, praying that he would make it.

At age eight Blaine ventured up into the mountains with his brother, his brother was almost a decade older than him and knew exactly where he was going. His brother had taken him to a small cove just off the side of what Blaine called, 'the skinny river.'

"Why are we in here Coop?" Blaine had asked. Cooper just flashed his casual 'I'm up to no good' grin and continued to walk further into the dark cave. Blaine didn't know that he was walking into the cave that would be his second home, that would be the place he would write his first song, the place he would get his first kiss, his sanctuary from the outside world.

This is the place Blaine would hide in his teenage years, the place where he forgot how unwanted by his father he really was. At eighteen, (on the night before leaving for New York), Blaine sat in his safe place and made a promise to himself. He wouldn't let others stop him, he wouldn't let money stop him, he wouldn't let time stop him. He made a long list of things that wouldn't be able to stop him, he felt practically invincible. Unfortunately, he never saw himself as a threat, never made a contingency plan for the scenario that his own body would try to ruin his plans...

* * *

In 2013 almost all of Blaine's dreams became broken and shattered. In the space of two weeks, he got told he may have coronary artery disease and that his brain tumour had gotten bigger.

Blaine was first told he had a brain tumour by his parents when he was eight years old. Luckily it was noncancerous but this meant that for the rest of his life, every six months he had to go have an MRI scan. Blaine remembered crying when he was told that they could only get rid of a small amount because they didn't want to risk paralysing him, he didn't understand very much, but the words 'paralyse' and 'cancer' terrified him. So when he was told his tumour got bigger, he cried, he cried a lot. Even though he was eleven years older he still didn't understand, why him?

This is where our story begins, with a scared young adult trying to find love in a bar because he doesn't believe his body is strong enough to hold on anymore.

* * *

Blaine didn't hear the sniggering from the people around him or notice the fact that the man he was talking to was wearing a wedding ring. He was too busy talking about how he wanted to be a performer while also being a music and drama teacher.

Blaine was finally happy someone was sitting and listening to every word he said. Blaine had been pretty lonely in New York, especially since Sam and Mercedes hooked up. Of course, he had a few friends in his class, but they weren't interested in hanging it outside of lesson so Blaine didn't bother either. Instead, he used his free time to practice his music and get his assignments done.

Blaine was unaware that the man, Troy, had been dared to go along with anything Blaine said and the fact that he was a victim of a joke to a nearby table.

"I'm not sure if I would be a good dad though!" Blaine chuckled looking at Troy. It was nice to talk about the future, even if he might not be there to witness it. It felt good to just pretend for a moment that nothing was wrong. "How many kids do you want?" Blaine asked before sipping his water. He completely missed the way Troy's eyes flickered to the table where Troy's friends were situated. The friends encouraged him to continue the conversation, making gestures and laughing, Blaine turned and saw the group in fits of laughter but didn't think anything of it.

Troy sighed and turned to look at Blaine, he felt slightly sorry for the younger man, "three."

"Three?" Blaine asked curiously, "I was expecting you to say cats are easier or something!"

Troy genuinely laughed at Blaine, he found his youthfulness endearing and if his friends weren't there he definitely wouldn't be playing him like this. "You know what," Troy said, "how about I give you my number and you call me tomorrow?"

Blaine knew he was failing to hide the blush on his cheeks, had he really just got Troy's number?

Troy scribbled a random number on his beer napkin, "call me okay?" Troy felt bad but it was better than continuing the conversation. At least this way Blaine would just assume he wasn't putting in the right numbers and hopefully give up.

Blaine smiled taking the napkin and looking at his prize of the evening, "I'll t-text you," he stuttered.

Blaine was glad something good had come out of the day, after finding out his brain tumour has grown he just couldn't imagine how things could get worse.

* * *

 **I would like to thank Daleen, Cayli, and Mason for being Team Beta for my work! Hope you all enjoyed this prologue, longer chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the thread and the prologue, here's another chapter for you all! Happy reading! - Evan**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Unknown Number 9:27 am_

 _Hey, it was nice talking to you last night!_

Kurt rolled over in his king size bed and rummaged through his duvet and pillows to try and find his phone. When he finally found it he looked at the screen and screwed his face up in confusion. 'Who is this?' he sent in reply to the unknown number. Kurt definitely didn't remember going out last night, the last thing he remembered was watching the first episode of Downtown Abbey because his boyfriend recommended it. Kurt Hummel was 20 years old and also lived in New York, he was tall, thin but muscular and was currently sporting a dusting of hair on his chin.

Kurt wasn't much different to Blaine. He moved to the city to pursue his dreams and study at AMTA (American Musical Theatre Academy) and happened to be luckier on the romance side of things. Everyone wanted Kurt Hummel, he was popular, well liked, and was even the performing arts school's head boy. To anyone on the outside, Kurt's life was perfect. In reality, Kurt was fed up of the attention, he was glad people liked him, but he knew most of the attention he got was based on sexual rumors that went around the academy in his first year. That's how Kurt ended up with Adam. They got together over the Christmas period of Kurt's second (and current) year at AMTA. The Essex 'lad' had been assigned to work with Kurt on an over Christmas report and ended up suggesting they meet at his place. This is where Kurt ended up spending most of the Christmas break. Of course, they worked on the report but they also watched movies, played air hockey, did karaoke, cuddled on the sofa, and flirted nonstop. For a small amount of time, Kurt thought he might even spend the rest of his life with the English boy.

Adam had only transferred to New York a week before the Christmas break, therefore he wasn't aware of Kurt's 'education fame' and Kurt found this refreshing. He was glad someone was finally listening. Unfortunately, when they both went back to college, it didn't take long for Adam to find out and use it to his advantage. Kurt wished that there was someone who could look past all that, (like he thought Adam would). He just wanted someone who would just love him without the sexual rumors and without all the bonuses that came with being Kurt Hummel's boyfriend.

 _Unknown Number 9:29_

 _Blaine, from Yazoo_

Kurt definitely didn't go to Yazoo last night, that's for sure. Yazoo was the newest gay club in the city, Kurt had only gone a couple of times with friends and never ventured there again. He thought it was trashy and a place where young men go if they're desperate and in need of the wrong kind of attention.

 ** _Kurt 9:30_**

 ** _Yazoo? The nightclub?_**

 _Unknown Number 9:30_

 _Yes, stop teasing me ;)_

Kurt laid back on his pillows and sighed, great some horny idiot had gotten his number and now wasn't going to leave him alone. Out of anyone in America, his number had to be the fake number that was given.

 _ **Kurt 9:31**_

 _ **..I think you were given a fake number... sorry buddy.**_

 _Unknown Number 9:33_

 _Troy stop come on, we really hit it off. Think about our 3 children and our cats!_

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just read, he burst into fits of laughter and quickly messaged him back. He had to restrain himself from calling the guy (Blaine), a crazy person.

 _ **Kurt 9:34**_

 _ **Yeah okay, now I understand why you were given a fake number.**_

 _Unknown Number 9:34_

 _Wait you're serious? Who is this?_

 _ **Kurt 9:35**_

 _ **I'm not telling a random stranger my name.**_

Kurt almost felt sorry for the guy. The guys issue was clearly that he was too forward, too loving. Was that a bad thing? Kurt got out of bed and looked up at his reflection, his hair was a mess but Kurt smiled at how handsome he had grown to be. He put down his phone and ran his fingers through his messy quiff. He had to admit, while all the attention he received was sometimes annoying, he understood why all the gay men and girls at AMTA stalked his Instagram. He picked up his phone and scrolled back through his and Blaine's conversation before sending, "Sorry you got stood up buddy."

 _Unknown Number 9:35_

 _But we're not strangers, you're a stranger. I'm Blaine_

 _Unknown Number 9:35_

 _;)_

 _Unknown Number 9:36_

 _And don't worry about it_

Kurt laughed as he read the text, this Blaine guy was a complete dork.

 _ **Kurt 9:36**_

 _ **Kurt**_

Kurt didn't see any harm in giving the stranger his first name. He quickly saved Blaine's number and hoped that the man was up to continuing their weird conversation. Kurt liked the fact that he was talking to somebody who wasn't using him to get better grades or get a role in the term show.

 _Blaine 9:36_

 _Kurt?_

 _ **Kurt 9:36**_

 _ **My name, it's Kurt**_

Kurt realised he had just been stood on the spot by his bed for the past few minutes and decided to go get something to eat. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen, his stomach growled at him for not eating already.

 _Blaine 9:37_

 _Oh_

 _Blaine 9:37_

 _Well nice to meet you, Kurt_

Kurt leaned against the worktop and smiled, a random stranger texting him had been the best conversation he had had since Christmas.

 _ **Kurt 9:37**_

 _ **Nice to meet you too, Blaine**_

* * *

Blaine felt like an idiot, he honestly thought Troy had liked him. Maybe things had moved fast but Blaine wanted to experience love for a little just in case he died. He knew as a child he was lucky that his brain tumour was non-cancerous, it was his 'near death experience' that made him so ambitious. Blaine dreamed of travelling and loved the idea of teaching after retirement. But now his tumour had enlarged and he felt like a ticking clock, though the growth did explain the increased headaches and dizzy spells.

Blaine looked up at the sky and smiled at the sunshine, he wasn't going to let being 'fake numbered' ruin his day, especially since he didn't have many left. He sighed leaning back on the bench and watched as two men walked past him holding hands and laughing, this made the young man sigh at the fact it was something he was probably going to miss out on. Blaine came and sat in Washington Square Park for most of his lesson breaks, this was because most of his lessons were in the buildings that surrounded the park and the main NYC was practically part of it. Sometimes he would play guitar, sometimes he would sit and read and sometimes he would just eat and go to a lesson. Today he had chosen to text Troy, who turned out not to be Troy at all, but a man named Kurt.

Blaine looked at his watch and noticed it was almost time for his next lesson, he grabbed his guitar case and walked at a fast pace to reach his building. His next lesson was music theory. A lot of his classmates groaned at theory work but Blaine excelled in every aspect of the course and found all elements of the course fun, even parts that made him stress and eat food all day.

When he reached his classroom everyone was lined up outside, "is Mr. Dubark in there?" he asked one of the girls.

"Yeah," she said, "he's talking to Thomas."

Blaine made an "a," sound and smiled.

"How was your weekend?" she asked him.

"It was alright," he said, "not very advantageous, I just watched some Netflix and-"

The girl laughed and tightened her ponytail, "you need to get out more Brain Blaine!"

Most of the class had taken to calling him Brain Blaine, mainly because of his good grades. He didn't mind it, he wasn't bullied and it was nice that people thought he was smart. He hadn't told anyone but Thomas about his brain tumour, everyone in his class was aware Blaine had a fragile head (they had to know because of dance class) but other than that Blaine had kept his health to himself. Blaine looked through the window of the door and saw Thomas speaking to Mr. Dubark, Blaine imagined it was to do with Tom's behavior as he was the class clown. To prove that point Thomas looked through the window at Blaine and the girl and grinned stupidly making Mr. Dubark turn and look at them both peering in.

"You better tell that friend of yours to behave or he will get himself kicked out," the girl chuckled.

Blaine laughed too and almost jumped out of his skin when Mr. Dubark opened the door next to him.

"Good morning Blaine, Stacey," Mr. Dubark said, "come on in everyone."

Everyone shuffled into the room and took their usual seats, Blaine put his guitar case in the front corner of the room and then made his way to the front row and sat next to Thomas.

"So you're friends with Stacey now are you?" Thomas nudged him and winked.

Blaine laughed, "don't go there."

Blaine and Thomas were pretty close, they only spoke in school because Thomas traveled in from New Jersey every morning, (which Blaine thought must be tiring) but they still had a good friendship. Tom was tall with brown hair and a freckled face, he wore a sports jacket, two pink earrings in his left upper ear and had a small cross tattooed on his neck. When Blaine had queried the tattoo, the older boy had burst into tears and explained it was the same that his father had before he died. That's how the two became close friends.

"What did you talk about?" Tom asked.

"Nothing really Tommy, I just asked if Mr. Dubark was in the classroom."

Thomas raised his eyebrow, "you couldn't look in the door yourself?"

"She was already looking in when I approached her, don't be awkward" Blaine got out a notebook and a pen and looked up to see Mr. Dubark trying to sort out the projector. He walked over to offer help but Mr. Dubark (who was stood on a chair as he tried to fix the projector), said "no thank you, Mr. Anderson," through his gritted teeth that held a pencil between them.

Blaine made his way back to his seat and Tom put his arm on the back of Blaine's seat, "so you're telling me," he said, "that you don't find her attractive at all?"

Blaine laughed at the realisation that they were still on the topic of Stacey, "she's very beautiful but I don't like her that way."

Thomas grinned, "find yourself a handsome guy yet?"

Blaine pursed his lips at this and looked down at his lap. Thomas noticed the look immediately and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy, "don't worry buddy."

The young singer smiled at his friend who then turned back to look at Stacey and asked Blaine, "do you think she would date me?" Blaine shook his head, Thomas was never single for more than a week. "Maybe," he replied.

Thomas turned back round and looked at Blaine, "I'm pretty sure she likes you Mr. Brain."

Blaine laughed, "I can't help it if I'm likable!"

Thomas smiled and then opened his own notebook, "I'm not sure she would date me if she likes you... do black girls even date white guys?"

Blaine put his head in his hands and groaned at his friend's question. Sometimes Tom made Blaine want to facepalm himself over and over again.

"What?" Tom asked innocently.

"You're an idiot!" Blaine shook his head as he sat up and smiled at his friend.

Mr. Dubark then placed sheets of paper in front of Tom and smiled, "could you make sure everyone gets a copy of this Mr. Donnell."

Blaine took this opportunity to text Kurt.

 _Blaine 10:12_

 _Sorry for bugging you_

 _ **Kurt 10:12**_

 _ **It's okay, Yazoo is a gay club, right?**_

Blaine looked around to make sure nobody could see his phone screen, he was sure he wouldn't be judged by his classmates but Thomas was the only person who knew he was gay and he wanted to keep it that way, at least in his first year.

 _Blaine 10:13_

 _Well yeah_

 _ **Kurt**_

 _ **I've only ever been there once, not really my thing**_

 _Blaine 10:13_

 _The club itself or gay clubs?_

 _ **Kurt 10:13**_

 _ **Both**_

 _Blaine 10:14_

Okay

 ** _Kurt 10:14_**

 ** _Okay_**

 _Blaine 10:14_

 _Okay_

 _ **Kurt 10:14**_

 _ **I'm not doing this**_

 _Blaine 10:14_

 _Sorry_

 _ **Kurt 10:15**_

 _ **So 3 kids and cats huh?**_

 _Blaine 10:15_

 _Oh hush_

Thomas sat back down and put a sheet in front of Blaine, "looks like we're doing a test instead." Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket and scanned the paper, it was a small text based off some of the topics they had been learning about.

"Don't panic everyone" Mr. Dubark said, "these are just some practice questions that help me understand what you understand. Could you all split up so you are sat on your own please?" Everyone started shuffling about and moving to different tables and chairs. "Oh and feel free to answer questions 3 and 6 but we should have been learning about those topics today so don't worry too much."

"Will those be counted?" an Asian guy called Luke asked.

"No, no," said Mr. Dubark, "I'll only count them if you get them correct. We'll look at those questions next week and at the Powerpoint I had planned."

Blaine was still in front of the classroom but was nearer Mr. Dubark's desk, he sorted out his equipment and made sure he had a pen, a pencil, and a rubber.

"Okay, your time starts...now!" Mr. Dubark said looking at his watch.

Blaine read over the sheet and smiled, he had done some studying in between watching How I Met Your Mother and Gossip Girl.


	3. Chapter 2

**My twitter notifications are full of so much love, thank you so much for reading my work! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you Daleen, Jasper, Mason and Cayli for being Team Beta! I'm very sorry about the wait for this fic, I'm currently in my last year of college and I'm applying to university, so everything is a bit hectic right now :) Thank you again for all the wonderful messages and for reading Fake Number.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _For kgleeb,_

It didn't surprise Mr. Dubark when Blaine handed in this paper first. He quietly handed in his paper and then sat back down in his seat, like always. Blaine didn't get called 'Brain Blaine' for no reason. He was usually the first one to finish class assessments. Blaine was one of the few who students who were fast but thorough. Mr Dubark liked Blaine, he liked most of his students, but Blaine was talented. Blaine was a vocational academic. Blaine was his star pupil because he excelled in everything he tried, but the best thing was that Blaine worked for it; he worked to be 'Brain Blaine'. Blaine studied 24/7 and Mr. Dubark wasn't a stranger to getting an email past midnight from the student, (who would be asking for practice papers or the powerpoint from the lesson just gone). When Mr. Dubark was ill, Blaine was the one who asked to sit in on a staff meeting and take notes for the lecturer). So maybe Blaine was a brown-noser, but he was a good student, a good person, and from what could see, a good friend.

Blaine fetched his phone out of his pocket and smiled noticing that he had a text from the mysterious 'Kurt.'

 _ **Kurt 1hr ago**_

 _ **'Oh hush' you even sound gay**_

 _Blaine 11:18_

 _How does someone sound gay?_

Blaine frowned, he wasn't expecting that. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions but suddenly he was worried that his new-found text buddy was a homophobe. The conversation with Kurt had made his day, he didn't want to lose a possible friend because of his sexuality; not again. He flipped through Instagram at his friend's photos, he hadn't uploaded a photo in a while. In the three years, he had Instagram he had posted 2 photos of him and his best friend Sam, that was it, and that was only because Sam had taken them and uploaded them. Blaine had really bad self-esteem, it didn't help that everyone seemed to think his brother looked like some kind of sex god. Blaine would spend his mornings gelling his hair down, not because he thought it looked good, but because when he was younger his mother would do it and it was the only thing he knew. What was he expected to do with a face of a monster?

Blaine stopped scrolling and looked at a photo of his friend Sam and Sam's girlfriend Mercedes, they looked so happy together. Blaine craved this, prayed for someone to love him and look at his like Sam and Mercedes look at one another. Blaine was jealous, jealousy was one of his bad traits. But Blaine wanted to love, he wanted to get married, live happily ever after with the man of his dreams. With each passing day the likelihood of that happening got lower and lower, he was young, but he was also sure that the brain tumour would be the death of him. He shut Instagram and went onto twitter, he looked at his latest notifications.

AnderWars Dude, I loved your Elderscrolls Review!

Blaine smiled, he was really proud of his latest review. It had even been read by the game developer which made him even happier.

AnderWars Wait you live in New York? Have you gone to see Dear Evan Hansen? He typed out his reply before scrolling down.

He typed out his reply before scrolling down.

AnderWars Aw thank you! You're too kind Blaine!

He liked the girls' message and smiled, he always made sure his friends knew they were beautiful. He was grateful for their friendship and was glad to be a part of their 'fandom'. They had asked him numerous times to send a selfie but he would never reveal what he looked like, he made sure his Instagram and Twitter were completely different names.

AnderWars SHITSHITSHITSHITYESYESYESSHIT

Blaine looked at the tweet above and saw that it was a link to his fanfiction site where he religiously posted Stydia fanfiction; that reaction to his fanfiction was the usual.

AnderWars Do you want me to add you to the 'trashcans R us' group chat? Sara and Kate are there too, I don't want to be the only guy!

Brains4Games AnderWars Okay but you realise we can see this chat right?!

Blaine laughed, poor Jaasc.

Jaasc, Sara, Kate, Brianne, Sadi, Lara and Belle were his best friends on twitter, they were all completely obsessed with Cash Carter from the show Wizkids. Just as he was about to type out a reply he saw a message from Kurt at the top of his screen.

 _ **Kurt 11:31**_

 _ **Point taken**_

 _Blaine 11:34_

 _I don't need some homophobe texting me 👋_

 _ **Kurt 11:37**_

 _ **👋 = spank (if you're actually a gay man)**_

 _ **And I'm gay :p**_

Blaine furrowed his eyebrow, who was this guy? Spank? The emoji was clearly a wave. At least he knew Kurt wasn't homophobic.

 _Blaine 11:38_

 _It's a wave_

 _ **Kurt 11:38**_

 _ **Spank**_

 _Blaine 11:38_

 _Wave_

 _ **Kurt 11:39**_

 _ **Spank**_

 _Blaine 11:39_

 _Wave_

 _ **Kurt 11:40**_

 _ **SPANK**_

 _Blaine 11:40_

 _WAVE_

 _ **Kurt 11:40**_

 _ **SPANK SPANK SPANK**_

Blaine almost snorted, he smiled at the fact that if the government really monitored texts this would really look strange. How did a conversation that contained the word 'spank' numerous times end up being the best conversation he had had that morning. Blaine looked up and saw had started walking around the room like he always did towards the end of a test time. It was his discreet way of saying there were ten minutes left.

 _Blaine 11:41_

 _WAVE WAVE WAVE_

 _ **Kurt 11:41**_

 _ **SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**_

Blaine smirked as the word 'spank' filled up his phone, just as he was about to send a reply stood beside him and cleared his throat. Blaine turned in his seat slightly and looked up at his teacher innocently as he hid his phone in his lap.

"I'll speak to you after class Anderson," said.

"Yeah," Blane said almost stuttering, "of course Sir."

 _Blaine 11:42_

 _My teacher just saw this... I gotta go. Talk later? Argue later? Speak soon maybe_

 _ **Kurt 11:42**_

 _ **HAHAHA**_

 ** _Kurt 11:42_**

 _ **Wait how old are you?**_

 _ **Kurt 11:42**_

 _ **Are you in high school?**_

 _Blaine 11:43_

 _No, I'm 19. I'm a student at NYU_

 _ **Kurt 11:43**_

 _ **Oh cool**_

 _Blaine_

 _Bye Kurt_

 ** _Kurt_**

 ** _Bye Blaine_**

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter, it's 2AM and I haven't quite edited the next part so I'll leave you with this. Sorry for the short update, have a good day/night!**

 **EDIT: I'm sorry about the grammer mistakes, as I said I was writing in the early hours of the morning, haha! THANK YOU Adele for highlighting these out to me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Thank you all so much for your kind words! - Evan**

 **I WON CURT MEGA'S STORY MATTERS GIVEAWAY AND IM SO HAPPY! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, I NEVER WIN ANYTHING!**

 **Chapter 3,**

 _For Adele, Anne, and Lena_

The bell rang at 12:50 signaling that Blaine's class was over. The Filipino boy nervously put his stationary in his satchel and slung the bag over his shoulder, before proceeding to the front of the desk. He had no idea how he was supposed to explain the messages to his teacher, he didn't know if the truth even made sense. Blaine pursed his lips as the older man approached the front of the classroom.

"Take a seat Anderson," Mr. Dubark said as he grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and set it next to Blaine.

"Yes sir, thank you," Blaine said. He cleared his throat and sat down on the chair, he placed his bag on his lap and held his hands together anxiously.

"So tell me," Mr. Dubark said as he sat behind his desk, "spank?"

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up, his throat felt sore and he was pretty sure this was the most awkward conversation of his life, "I-" he stuttered. He couldn't believe he has put himself in this situation.

The teacher saw how Blaine's face turned to a crimson colour and sat back in his chair so he didn't seem so intimidating, "Blaine, I just want to make sure you're not sexy texting in my lesson..."

Blaine almost choked, "sexy text- no. You mean sexting?" he fumbled over his words, "no... we were discussing an emoji!"

Mr. Dubark laughed, "an emoji? I'm intrigued..."

"I-" Blaine laughed too and pursed his lips before continuing, "you see there's this emoji on the iPhone and well, I think it looks like a wave..." Blaine paused as he fished his phone out of his pants.

"And your friend thinks it's a spank?" Mr. Dubark asked. Blaine chuckled when he noticed the amused look on his lecturers face. He got the emoji up on the screen and leaned forward to show the older man. Mr. Dubark took his glasses off his collar and then swiftly put them on, (with ease after years of experience), and then looked at Blaine's phone before laughing.

"That," Mr. Dubark said, "is a slap!"

Blaine retracted his phone and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"So are you coming or not?"

"I don't know Rachel," Kurt said into his phone as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely on his hips, "I don't know if I put up with you that long."

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were best friends, they had been since they were part of the same community theatre group in high school. It all started with them being the main characters in a Romeo and Juliet production at age eight. During the rehearsals and one night on the community stage the two had grown very close, they would go round each other's houses to run lines and go to the library together, they even robbed their first candy store together. At a young age, the two were inseparable.

As they got a little older they started going to the same schools and when they were in high school they continued to perform in the school plays as the leading characters. However, a lot of people were jealous of their talent. The two of them started to get bullied and the term 'drama queens' was thrown around a lot because of their spotlight potential. For Rachel that ended when she got her first boyfriend Finn. Finn was the quarterback on the football team and very popular; so inevitably Rachels days of being bullied were over. Unfortunately, this meant Kurt was bullied even more. While Finn and Rachel did their best to prevent the bullying, Kurt got bullied non-stop. Suddenly his mental health was more of a game to the neanderthals at the school and their words escalated to beatings and dumpster tossings. Kurt remembered the confused feeling he got when they started to call him 'queer', he hadn't really thought about his sexuality. It took a while for Kurt to realise his non-attraction to girls was because he was gay, he kept waiting for that 'time' that he would feel the urge to kiss a girl or have sex with a girl but it never came. In present day Kurt would laugh with Rachel about the irony of the situation, the jocks knew he was gay before he did.

After high school, the two of them went to New York to fulfill their dreams of being broadway stars, the whole atmosphere was much different to high school. They were no longer picked on and Kurt was the happiest he had ever been in his life. The 'New York life' was what Kurt and Rachel deserved. For the first few months, the two of them shared an open plan flat, but Kurt slowly got fed up of Rachels monotonous morning routines and decided to get a small apartment of his own.

On the last week of Kurt's first year at AMTA Kurt was approached by two producers who had seen him at one of the AMTA galas the week previously and asked him if he wanted a role in a new broadway show called 'It's Not That Bad Becky.' Kurt was thrilled! His dreams of becoming a broadway star were coming true! Nevertheless, after a serious conversation with his father, (Burt Hummel), Kurt decided that it would be best if he declined the role as he wanted to finish all three years of AMTA.

However, the producers didn't stop there. No. They were willing to wait for the talents of Kurt Hummel. So they made a deal. Kurt's three-year program at AMTA would be extended to four years, and Kurt would do shows in his third year. Kurt was so happy, he was going to become a lead on broadway. He was ecstatic! Obviously, the news only made Kurt more popular the AMTA, very popular, he was even featured in some local newspapers and blogs. However, the long wait meant the hype did die down; and while he would go and rehearse scenes with other potential actors and practice the lyrics of the songs in the show, life was pretty normal. Normal meaning, a college student with a future ahead of them. Unfortunately, being a normal college student meant he was required to live a normal college students life, and part of that life was socialising. Which was the whole reason for Rachels phone call.

Rachel continued babbling in Kurt's ear, "Kurt you're so rude! Now come on! It's just one night!"

Kurt yawned as he sat back on his bed, he was so tired he didn't even care his hair was still dripping wet.

Kurt loved Rachel, but sometimes she was just a bit much. Recently all she kept going on about was her new boyfriend and it annoyed him. Sure the guy was nice enough. Kurt even had the privilege of licking his abs in a drunk state, but Kurt couldn't stand hearing about her love filled life when recently, he had nothing.

"Fine but this better be good," Kurt said as he set down his phone. He was really glad his lecture had been cancelled today because as much as he enjoyed going to AMTA, he really was tired.

"It'll be great!" Rachel said before continuing to talk on loud speaker. Kurt continued to get dressed and Rachel's voice became background noise in his apartment as he got ready for his day. He caught his reflection in the mirror and chuckled slightly as he ran his hand over his abdominal muscle. He didn't know if admiring yourself in the mirror was good or not, but he did it anyway. He worked hard for his body, he should be able to admire his 'handiwork' right? Kurt quickly threw on a hoodie and some sweats before gelling his hair into a quiff and making his way into the kitchen. He figured he would definitely have enough time to make a bowl of coco pops before Rachel realised nobody was talking to him. Kurt stretched his arms as he walked through his apartment and yawned loudly. Today he would lazily do some of his assignment work before going out with Rachel later, that didn't sound like a bad plan at all! Apart from the fact the assignment work part probably wouldn't be very much at all.

* * *

As Blaine walked down the flight of stairs that led to the music department, he typed a message to Kurt. Blaine decided to update the man on the conversation he just had with his teacher, although he didn't understand what compelled him to keep talking to the stranger. Kurt could be anyone!

 _Blaine 13:07pm_

 _Explaining 'SPANK' multiple times on my phone screen to my lecturer is never fun!_

"Hi, Blaine!" The clerk behind the 'Help Desk' said with a grin, "please tell me you're willing to deliver some paperwork for me again!" Utaka smiled as she stood up from her chair.

Utaka was a dark-haired, middle-aged, woman, with a small stature and bright brown eyes. While she was a very efficient worker, the older she got, the less inclined she was to go delivering paperwork around New York.

Blaine never minded helping out the elderly receptionist.

"Of course Utaka," Blaine smiled as he put his phone in the front pocket of his satchel, "where to?"

Utaka sighed, "there's another performing arts school near th-"

"The Amercian Musical Theatre Academy?" Blaine said.

"Yes," Utaka raised her eyebrows as she handed the youngster a stack of paper (bounded together with elastic bands), "so you know it?"

Blaine smirked, he knew the clerk hated being interrupted, "am I allowed to speak or are you not-"

"Blaine!" Utaka tried to say in a serious tone, "go annoy someone else"

Blaine chuckled, "yes ma'am!"

Utaka shook her head as she watched the young man practically bounce with each step he took. She had a soft spot for the lad. Blaine was one of the few students who asked her how she was and took the time to speak to members of the faculty. Utaka knew she was just one of the many receptionists working at New York University, but students like Blaine made her day.

* * *

 _Blaine 1hr ago_

 _Explaining 'SPANK' multiple times on my phone screen to my lecturer is never fun!_

Kurt laughed as he read his text message from Blaine.

 _ **Kurt 14:10pm**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **Kurt 14:11pm**_

 _ **What did you say?**_

Kurt yawned and closed his laptop, he had only managed to write a few lines to his report before becoming bored. He was passionate about performing but he really didn't understand why being a performer included so much theory. Kurt was just glad that only 20% of his course included theory work.

Kurt decided it was time for a coffee break, even if it was the third one he had taken in the past hour. He made his way into the kitchen and filled up the kettle before setting it to boil. He heard his phone chime in the bedroom and smiled hoping it was Blaine. He was curious as to how the conversation between Blaine and his lecturer went.

Once the kettle had boiled, he put a spoonful of coffee into a coffee cup and then filled the cup with water. Coffee was a drink Kurt lived by, especially the decaffeinated amaretto coffee from the New York Gourmet Coffee shop. Kurt got so addicted to that particular cup of coffee that he ended up ordering coffee from their website, just so that he didn't have to leave the house every time he wanted the perfect 'cuppa'.

Kurt walked back into his bedroom and set his drink down on the bedside table before grabbing his phone. He noticed that the text wasn't from Blaine, but from Rachel.

 _Rachel 14:16pm_

 _KURT A GUY I WAS TALKING TO FAINTED_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come soon! - Evan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Please remember that this fic may be emotional because of the subject of cancer. If you are offended by any of the content please let me know. I've done in-depth research and have spoken to a few people who know more on the subject than myself. I don't claim to be an expert but I am trying to be as careful and as accurate as I can. Please feel free to get in touch with me. - Evan**

 **Thanks Christina for being my beta for this chapter. Even if fanfic. net won't let me have all the changes haha.**

Chapter 4

 _For Lena and Anne_

Blaine decided he would walk to AMTA instead of getting a taxi. The walk between the two universities was just over twenty minutes, and the weather was treating New York nicely. He made his way off of the main campus and planned his route around Washington Square, through Union Square Park, and then through Madison Square Park. Blaine was the worst at geography, and even worse when it came to trying to use Google maps! As a result of that, certain locations (such as parks), became small landmarks for his 'travels' throughout the streets of NYC.

The city itself was alive with the sound of traffic and hustle and bustle. There were people enjoying the sunshine, living their daily lives and rushing around their beloved New York. It was everything Blaine had ever dreamed it being! The place where you could just be. Blaine had spent years dreaming about belonging to the New Yorker crowds, and now that he had comfortably been living there an extended time; he could say he was a real New Yorker.

The young Canadian was auspicious as made his way to the other school. Even though he was just carrying out an errand, he was grateful for every step he took. He enjoyed being outside and became engulfed by the elated emotion surrounding him. After a childhood of knowing that his tumour may make a comeback, he always tried to make sure he lived life to the fullest.

The walk to the Amercian Musical Theatre Academy was almost like a dream to Blaine. He felt as if he was walking the route he could've taken if he had made different choices when he came to New York. He was happy at NYU, very happy, but he always wondered 'what if?' What if he had gone to AMTA like he originally planned instead?

The young man sighed as he finished crossing a busy road. He knew the past wasn't something to worry or think about now, but he couldn't help but wonder. When he had toured the AMTA facility he felt drawn to it, as if the universe wanted him to be there. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't get one of the 40 slots available on the course he wanted to do, and the other two classes were no longer accepting applications. So Blaine ended up taking the offer he had from New York University. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all, Blaine loved the university. He loved his friends, he loved his classes, but he was always curious about the route his life could've taken.

Nevertheless, Blaine was as happy as someone with a tumour could be. As a boy, he knew that his 'final days' would come, just like everyone else. But he thought he had longer. He thought he had more time to experience life as he should. More time to perform on stage and be a drama/music teacher. More time to grow up and just exist! But most of all, he thought he would fall in love; at least once. Fall in love in New York. It was the love he had been dreaming of since he was in his teens. Holding another man's hand through Central Park, skating together at the Rockefeller Centre, and of course weekly visits to a Broadway show. Slow kisses after escaping the cold night air. Cuddles on squashed popcorn and shared laughter over reruns of The Office. This is what Blaine wanted. This is what Blaine dreamed of. This is what Blaine cried about when he was alone at night.

"Sorry kid!" A man said as he accidentally walked into Blaine.

Blaine smiled and told the man it was fine and continued on his journey.

As he neared his destination, his stomach growled at him. Blaine tried to think about the last time he ate something and came to the conclusion that it must have been his lunch. He looked at his watch and frowned slightly when he noticed that it wasn't actually that long ago. Despite this, he continued past AMTA and made his way to Koffeecake Corner. Koffeecake Corner had been one of the first places Blaine ventured to when he first came to New York. It was a small bakery, slash coffee shop, slash dessert shop, slash everything you could ever dream of shop. It was everything that screamed New York for one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine walked inside and smiled softly at the barista who always greeted him kindly. He sat in his usual seat (that was rarely taken for some bizarre reason) and put his phone in front of him. "

"Hi Blaine," said the barista as she walked over with his usual coffee order, "I assumed you would be asking for this!" She smiled kindly and placed the to go cup in front of him.

"Thanks Katie," he said with a smile. "How's school?" He asked knowing she would be graduating and leaving her job at Koffeecake Korner soon.

"It's going well," she said, "I'll miss this place though!"

"Oh, I bet!" Blaine said with a smile. Blaine and Katie had known each other since his first visit, and ever since that first visit he hadn't changed his order. As much as Katie and the owner tried to get him to.

"Are you sure you don't want to risk it today Blaine?" Katie practically giggled.

Blaine shook his head with a smile, "no I'm good, thanks though!"

Katie smiled before turning to serve another customer who was looking at the pastries.

Blaine checked his phone and tried not to frown when he saw that Kurt had not yet messaged him back. He knew it was silly of him to expect a reply from a stranger, but he liked talking to his mystery fake number. Besides, Kurt seemed nice and he was craving all the romance he could get. Blaine wouldn't say he was desperate, okay maybe he was a little, but who wouldn't be in his position? Especially when he had grown up dreaming about Prince Charming. Blaine sighed and sipped his coffee. Katie always puts it in a 'to go cup' because of the numerous amount of times he would get called away and have to abandon his drink.

"Here you go!" the owner said putting his order on the table in front of him, "on the house!"

"Oh, no, n-" Blaine stuttered.

"Zip it, Blaine," the owner continued, "you're our most loyal customer, just have one free meal!"

Blaine finally conceded, ducking his head bashfully and thanking the older man as he smiled and walked away. Blaine looked down at his food and rubbed his hands together. He was a creature of routine, and along with having a consistent coffee order, he also had a regular meal. But despite having had the dish a thousand times, it always felt like the first. It was a wrap, which seemed simple, but the taste was one he couldn't get enough of. It seemed like he couldn't get enough of a lot of things these days. Romance, opportunities, time…

* * *

"Wait so...who was he?" Kurt asked as he sat next to Rachel on the sofa of their apartment.

"No idea," Rachel said, "he just said he had paperwork to deliver from NYU."

Kurt nodded and took his phone out of his pocket to check if Blaine had answered yet, "and they took him to the hospital?"

"Yes he was breathing but-"

* * *

Blaine opened the door to the performing arts academy and looked around curiously. To Blaine, the reception area to a performing arts school always proved interesting. The walls were covered with leaflets and notices, theatre tickets and pictures of past events. The young student beamed with excitement as he looked around the small foyer.

He looked around for the receptionist but they didn't seem to be working at the desk. There was, however, a woman in the corner of the room fumbling with thumbtacks as she tried put up a new notice on the wall.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said clasping his hands together as he approached her.

"I'm busy right now," the girl said as she pressed the paper to the wall, "as you probably already know, I'm head of the 'Gala's & Various Programmes Committee.'"

Blaine resisted the urge to laugh and said, "No, no, I'm not a student I- I'm looking for the receptionist."

"She's off sick," the girl said.

"Oh," Blaine said, "well I have some papers from NYU."

The girl turned quickly, her demeanor changing instantly, "the results for the Cultural Threatre Performance?!"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged as he took the wad of paper out of his satchel, "I was just asked to bring them here..."

Blaine handed the paper over to the girl who starting babbling on about some performance she had been in, and how she and her friend were going to be big stars one day. But Blaine barely absorbed the information as he felt a heated pain at the back of his head. He had felt a migraine growing all day, but he had tried to suppress it. He was used to having headaches, but the growing tumour meant that his head hurt more.

"I'm Rachel by the wa- hey are you alright?"

Blaine had been massaging his forehead gently, which caused the girl to focus on something other than herself. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said, "I'm just going to head back to-"

Blaine felt the room start to spin and he could feel the girls hand on his arm. He saw her lips moving but the room started to sway, so it was hard for him to focus.

"Am," he muttered, as the room danced around him. He felt absolutely sick. The faces on the walls watched him and he groaned loudly. There was movement around him and he could hear the girl shrieking incoherently. His head was being pressed against something hard, and a sharp pain shot through his body. He reached out for the railing in front of him, he had to hold onto something. Then he realised the railing was a chair leg and the girl was standing over him. He felt a tear trickle down the side of his face. He hard the urge to puke and then everything went dark.

* * *

"At least he was okay," Kurt said as he leaned forward to grab the TV remote, "now what shall we watch?"

Rachel hummed, "Oh, I have CATS on VHS!"

"Does it look like we have a video player?" Kurt said raising his eyebrows. He then got a text notification and smiled when he saw Blaine's name on his screen.

 _Blaine 19:46_

 _Sorry, I've been busy. I told him the truth lol_

"I'll have you know," Rachel huffed as she stood up, "that I actually have a video player in my closet!"

The small brunette walked away to her bedroom as if she were on the worlds most important mission and Kurt laughed.

He then proceeded to respond to Blaine, curious about how his and the teacher's conversation went down earlier that day.

* * *

"So will he be alright?" Cooper asked putting his arm on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine and Cooper were currently in the doctor's office at the hospital. After what happened Cooper insisted that the two of them go to the hospital and have more scans done. The amount of money Cooper was throwing at the hospital staff was crazy! At first, the hospital denied Blaine any treatment but as soon as the corridors were littered cash they rushed Blaine through the process of numerous scans.

Of course, the hospital was willing to help Blaine, but they had stated he needed to book an appointment. But Cooper was a lot like Pam Anderson (their mother), which meant he got his way. Blaine had been shocked when his brother had dramatically started throwing money like it was worthless. It was also funny to see some patients trying to discretely pocket it. The head of the department they were in had come storming out of his office and stuttered at the chaos the Anderson brothers had caused. Blaine was grateful for his brother, not because of his dramatics but because he genuinely cared about Blaine.

"Yes," the doctor said eyeing the oldest Anderson son, "Blaine should be fine. He just needs to take it easy."

Cooper flicked through the documents that the doctor had given him and frowned.

"Where are the rest of his test results?!" Cooper demanded.

Blaine mouthed 'sorry' to the doctor who looked at him for support.

"Well Mr Anderson," the doctor said, "these tests take much longer than a day to process..."

Cooper looked livid and gave the documents to Blaine, "must I remind you that I paid double the normal amount to have this results pushed forward?"

"Coop," Blaine said putting his hand on his brother's arm to stop him from getting any closer to the doctor.

The doctor looked relieved as Cooper picked up his suitcase and straightened his tie.

"I can assure you that we'll get the results to you as soon as possible," the doctor said, "your brother's health is always in our best interest."

Cooper gave the doctor and nod and left the room. Blaine noticed he was clearly frustrated with the process and he couldn't blame him. Even if Cooper's actions had been rude and unnecessary, Blaine understood why. Cooper was scared that he would have to say goodbye, he was scared that he would lose his little brother. Cooper had never admitted it to Blaine, but Blaine had heard him.

* * *

The house was quiet, but eight-year-old Blaine Anderson was curious about where his brother had gone. Blaine wasn't quite sure what had awoken him, but he had woken up just in time to see his older brother shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Straight away Blaine had jumped out of bed and grabbed his Spongebob torch before following in his brother's footsteps. As Blaine left his bedroom he saw a light fading at the other end of the corridor, which meant Cooper had his own torch and was walking down the stairs. The younger brother hastily followed his brother and tried not to step on any of the creaky floorboards. Cooper had taught Blaine's which ones creaked. The two outside their parent's room, the right-hand side of the end of the corridor and the top of the stairs; which meant Blaine would have to either have to go round or step over the creaky floorboards in his path.

The air in the house was cold, even as Blaine got older he wouldn't understand why his parents were reluctant to have the heating on overnight.

As Blaine walked down the stairs he heard keys jingling in the front door, he tried to turn on his flashlight but it wouldn't work. He abandoned the torch at the bottom of the stairs and quickly forced his bare feet into his trainers as he heard the front door open. A cold chill blew in from outside and Blaine shivered.

As the door shut Blaine made his way across the main foyer of the house and almost jumped out of his skin when his cat growled. "Fluffy," he whispered, "shoo!" His hands made a fanning motion and the cat jumped off the unit and walked proudly into the living room. Blaine hoped that his parents hadn't been alerted by any of the noise that the Anderson son's seemed to be creating.

He grabbed his fathers car keys off the hook and unlocked the door before stepping outside. He almost considered going back inside to get his coat but he saw his brothers torch light in the distance and he didn't want to lose it. He quickly turned and locked the front door before following his brother. He was nervous as he walked through the snow, his Spiderman shoes leaving web shaped patterns in his footprints.

The snow crunched beneath his feet and he tried to quicken his pace, his little legs were struggling to keep up Cooper. Cooper was much older and definitely much faster on foot; Blaine was practically running. Blaine followed him for what seemed an entire lifetime. He started to grow tired as he followed Cooper into the mountains, he was pretty sure Cooper was going towards what he called at the time, 'the hideout.' As soon as Blaine crossed 'skinny river' he knew his hypothesis has been correct.

Blaine watched as his brother pushed the rock that guarded the entrance and then went inside. As Blaine grew nearer to the cave he heard his brother speaking, he seemed to be crying and was muttering under his breath.

Blaine walked into the small cove and sit behind one of the rocks. Cooper was on his knees and holding a teddy bear that Blaine had left in there this morning. He held the teddy bear to his chest and sobbed looking up at the rocky ceiling.

"Please," Cooper sobbed, "don't take him away from me, from us." Cooper continued to cry, "he's just a boy, he deserves a life. He deserves to grow up and be happy."

The youngest Anderson sibling felt the urge to go and hug his brother, but he didn't want to be caught snooping. His brother cried out of desperation and continued praying, praying that someone would hear him. Anyone.

* * *

"I'll write a letter of apology, don't worry!" Twenty-year-old Cooper sighed as Blaine got into the car next to him.

Blaine laughed slightly, "I'm sure you will."

"I'm sorry for being dramatic," Cooper said, "I just wanted them to do something! You don't deserve this Blaine, you deserve to be happy!"

"That doesn't mean you need to yell at doctors" Blaine replied which earned him a scowl.

Cooper sighed and turned on the engine ignition, "if you knew how much I cared..."

"I know Coop," he said, "I know..."

* * *

Kurt put his phone down with a smile as Rachel walked into the room. She was indeed carrying a video player, along with various leads and a VHS copy of CATS The Musical.

"Who's made you so happy?" she asked as she set it all on the coffee table.

Kurt watched as his roommate started untying old leads and leaned forward to help her, "oh just some guy I've started talking too."

"Some guy huh?" Rachel teased.

Kurt laughed, "he's just a friend!"

* * *

Cooper and Blaine sang happily to Divided - Half the Animal as it blasted on the radio.

"This is the ultimate car song!" Cooper said smiling as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

Blaine shook his head in amusement as he started singing the next verse.

 _All along,_

 _We've been hanging on,_

 _Let me take us back,_

 _Back where we belong,_

 _Cause there ain't no use to trying to fight it,_

 _No, I won't ever leave your heart divided,_

 _Ohh_

Blaine almost rejoiced when he saw his phone had started up.

"I told you it would do the trick," Cooper said referring to the portable charger.

"Oh hush," Blaine said and Cooper laughed focusing on the road in front of him.

Blaine looked at his phone and noticed that he had two messages from Kurt and one message from his mother. He typed out a response to his mother and told her that he was fine and that she didn't need to come down from Canada just for him.

"Oh yeah! I love this song," Cooper cried out as the instrumental to Maroon 5 - Sugar began on the radio, "I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down!"

Blaine laughed at his brother, who continued to sing to heart's content.

 **Ha!**

 **Kurt 5hrs ago**

 **What did you say?**

Blaine responded to Kurt's message straight away.

 _Blaine 19:46_

 _Sorry, I've been busy. I told him the truth lol_

 **Kurt 19:47**

 **It's okay**

 **Kurt 19:47**

 **You told him that a random stranger is sending you the word 'spank'?!**

Blaine smirked at Kurt's response.

 _Blaine 19:48_

 _Well, I kept that part out, I may have said you're a friend._

 **Kurt 19:48**

 **We're friends now are we?**

 _Blaine 19:48_

 _Well no_

 _Blaine 19:48_

 _But it was the easiest way to explain_

 _Blaine 19:49_

 _I just told him that we were fighting over the wave emoji_

 **Kurt 19:49**

 **Spank**

 _Blaine 19:49_

 _Wave_

Cooper pulled up to his house and reversed into the spot outside his garage, "who are you texting?"

"Just a friend," Blaine said.

"Just a friend huh?" Cooper said, "she cute?"

Blaine laughed slightly and undid his seat belt, "mind your own business!"

 **Kurt 19:51**

 **SPANK**

Cooper saw the message before Blaine had a chance to hide his phone and looked at his brother with a smirk, "I didn't realise you were into kinky shit bro!"

Blaine scoffed and got out of the car so that his brother wouldn't see his face turning crimson.

"I take it I'm staying here tonight?" Blaine tried to change the subject as he walked towards the front door.

Cooper locked the car and followed Blaine as he tried to hold the stack of papers in one hand and fiddle with his keys in another, "you sure are!"

Blaine smiled and took his keys from his brother and turned to unlock the front door.

The two brothers walked inside the Cooper Anderson residence and Cooper set the papers down on the cabinet in the hallway, "you wanna camp downstairs?"

Blaine laughed at his brother's question, sometimes he felt like the older sibling, "sure!"

They both kicked off their shoes and walked into the living room. Blaine took off his jacket and put it on the arm of the couch as he sat down.

"You want a drink?" Cooper said hovering in the doorway.

Blaine turned to face his brother smiled, "just a glass of water."

"Pfft! Boring!" Cooper said loudly.

Blaine laughed, "you're nuts!"

Cooper grinned innocently and turned to walk to the kitchen. The younger Anderson brother decided that he was better off saying good night to Kurt, his phone needed to charge some more anyway.

 _Blaine 20:03_

 _Goodnight Kurt_

 **Kurt 20:05**

 **Goodnight Blaine**

 _Blaine 20:05_

 _*wave emoji*_

 **Kurt 20:05**

 **Don't spank me**

 _Blaine 20:05_

 _Oh, you're so stubborn!_

 **Kurt 20:06**

 **It's a spank!**

 _Blaine 20:06_

 _️Night Kurt_

 **Kurt 20:06**

 **Night**

 _Blaine 20:07_

 _*thumbs up emoji*_

 **Kurt 20:07**

 **I won't tell you what that means**

 _Blaine 20:07_

 _OH MY GOSH *facepalm emoji*_

* * *

Songs mentioned: Maroon 5 - Sugar & Half An Animal - Divided

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I just graduated college so I've been very busy (and reading fanfiction). Hope you are well wherever you are!


End file.
